songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged
| developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = Winner country from previous edition | endtheme = | composer = | country = List of countries | language = English and Spanish | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Host Cities | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = About 3 weeks | company = | distributor = | channel = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = 7th May 2014 | last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | status = ESCT 06 started |related = |editions = 6 |specials = |countries = 45 |songs = 170 |entries = 170 |group = |e-mail = and }} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged (abbreviated ESCT), is a song contest on Tengaged. The contest is hosted by and . The contest has started in May 7th, 2014, it is inspired by Eurovision Song Contest and was created for European countries which participated at least once in the ESC. The winner chooses the host city of the next edition. Each member country submits a song to be performed and then casts votes for the other countries songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. In this contest, you can choose random songs, not only from their national country. Rules #To be part of the contest you must to submit the casting. #The participants may only represent one available country. #The participants must send a song from any singer and sang in any language. #The songs that appeared in previous editions can not be selected. #Eurovision songs are not allowed to participate. #The same singer can represent any country unlimited times. #Covers songs can not participate in the competition. #Voting takes place in the system of the Eurovision Song Contest. 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 point. #Voting for own country is not allowed. #If a person does not send its results within the allowed time, its final results will be divided by 2. #The winner will be the one who achieve the most points received from other countries. #The country winner will host next edition and must decide the host city. #Entries with the official videoclip with more than 50.000.000 of views are not permitted. #Since Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 6 a new rule about the procedence of the singer was set. All eligible countries to participate were divided into twelve groups which for cultural or language reasons. A singer could represent a country if him/her was born or lived in any of the countries from a same group. The pots are as follows: Some little countries without their own singers can borrow artists from the neighbors: Casting After reading the rules and understanding main idea of the competition, if you want to participate you should join and then . In the casting topic write: * Your name or nickname. * Country that you want to represent. '' * ''The selected song (+ link to Youtube). Competition history 'Debuting' This is the list with the editions in which every country made their début: 'Returning' This is the list with the editions in which some countries returned to the contest: 'Withdrawing' This is the list with the editions in which some countries withdrew from the contest: Winners Participation Fourty-five countries have participated at least once in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. 'Participants' The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest. It shows how many times the country has participated in the contest and the number of top ten placing.